<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opera and Tea by Rowanmoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256408">Opera and Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight'>Rowanmoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arabella quite enjoys her Saturday meetings with Augusta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Augusta Longbottom/Arabella Figg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Write My Rare Ships!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opera and Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rarewishes">Rarewishes</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pairing: Arabella Figg/Augusta Longbottom (Yeah! Rule of Real Rarity!)</p><p>All kinds of short prose are welcome. Please maintain the major backstory of Harry Potter (Augusta is still Neville's Grandma). I don't wanna read explicit content, character bashing of ANY Harry Potter character and Seme/Uke, A/B/O dynamics or something like that. Also no kitsch please, keep it easy-going and let the characters be all themselves. I won't comment every fanfiction for I often have nothing to say  but I'll leave kudos if I like your story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arabella had long since made her peace with being a squib, and consequently, being unable to truly participate in the magical world. But that didn’t stop her from visiting the opera house on Diagon Alley each Saturday. Or stop her from sitting next to Augusta Longbottom for each performance and going out for lunch with her afterwards. After all, it was nobody’s business if Arabella spent her time with the influential and well respected Longbottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How has Neville been this week? Did he enjoy his new Herbology book?” Arabella sipped at her tea, watching as Augusta frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “He did. Loved it, in fact. I just hope that he finds another interest soon, preferably one more suited for one of his status.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to be so hard on him, he’s only eight after all. And it’s a private interest, nothing to be ashamed of. Unless you also consider meeting with someone like me to be unsuited for a woman of your status.” Arabella said this in a cheery tone, despite the implications of her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augusta placed a hand on Arabella’s. “Bella dear, you know that I am no discriminatory blood obsessed maniac. I simply want Neville to not be torn apart by those who are. And I could never be ashamed of you, I find you to be the only one who can understand me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella let out a good natured chuckle, “I would hope so after all these years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the latest litter? And how is Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kittens are all fine, perfectly healthy and the kneazle blood seems especially dominant in them. Snowball has taken rather well to motherhood despite her kittens already getting themselves into trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever little things, kneazles. I still remember my childhood one, Darspots, fondly. And the boy? His and Neville’s birthdays are coming up and I just know that they would get along.” Augusta had long since given up on being subtle in her attempts to have the two boys meet. It was now something of a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella let her smile drop. “I’m worried about him. His cousin keeps chasing him around after school, harassing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. I still don’t agree with his placement, he’s obviously being mistreated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, I don’t like it either. If it were up to me he and Neville would be the best of friends. As it is, I have my orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I certainly wouldn’t mind the extra time with you, even if it meant watching another child.” Augusta was smiling over her teacup and Arabella couldn’t help but blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Well- We don’t need the boys to meet to spend more time together, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augusta’s aged face brightened, “Excellent. There is this new hat shop that I’ve found quite delightful and I’d like to take you sometime. And perhaps you could show me the muggle cinema that you’re always on about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose old women like us should get out more. I don’t think that the neighbors will notice me leaving more often. What say you on exchanging some more recipes? I loved the cabbage soup that you recommended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Bella, I would be delighted.” She signaled the waiter. “Let me pay for the tea, it’s long past the time when you should have met Neville. He’ll be pleased to meet you, even if he is a bit shy at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella smiled contentedly as Augusta handed over a few sickles. She was quite lucky to have found a woman like her. “I’d love to meet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augusta held out her hand. “Don’t be shy now, I’ll apparate us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand, Arabella stood closer than strictly necessary for side along apparition, but Augusta didn’t object. There was a whirling sensation before they appeared on the step of the Longbottom manor. Arabella stumbled forward, unused to the sensation apparition, and knocked right into Augusta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m terribly sorry Augusta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry dear. I’m happy to catch you.” She then opened the door, calling out for her grandson as she stepped inside. Their hands remained together, but neither of them mentioned it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a bit of an experiment in writing romance (even if it’s not really obvious, I prefer subtle relationships) and rare characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>